coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9378 (12th February 2018)
Plot In the public, Toyah is on pins wondering what's going on in the back room. Eva has no choice but to tell Adam that she doesn't want him to come with her. Sean is excited that a man is interested on going on a date with him, but he hasn't received any texts or phone calls from him. Eva tries to find sensible excuses as to why Adam can't come and she reluctantly says they should cool things. Toyah finds her in tears. Sally calls Rosie and Sophie home and tell them about their plan to move. Neither wants to come with them, Rosie because of her job and Sophie because she wants to branch out on her own. Adam tells Eva they're finished, leaving her devastated. Bethany gets a call from Lulu telling her she's fired as someone reported her working there to the police. Billy steals Izzy's painkillers from her bag in the cafe. Phelan is shocked when Bob Roe and Mona Beattie tell Phelan that the extra flats are being built on the site of the millpond and Gary, also working on the site, observes his consternation. Bethany drags out of Craig the story of what happened and blames him for her job loss. When she tries to walk away from him in the cafe, he accidentally pulls at her shopping bags and reveals to Roy and all the customers new skimpy underwear she has bought for her job. Peter advises Eva to make things up with Adam. She agrees and goes round to the flat. Toyah hides her dismay at Peter's actions. Eva is shocked to find Adam has already moved on and has a girl in his bedroom. She walks out. Gary tells Nicola that he saw Phelan looking concerned about something but he couldn't hear what. Izzy finds that her pills are missing. Sean is puzzled that texts and messages are missing from his phone. Hope says Ruby did it. She denies doing anything but Tyrone doesn't believe her. Toyah is about to tell Peter everything when Eva returns, saying she and Adam are definitely finished. She reluctantly agrees to continue with their plan. Mona summons Phelan to the mill and overrides his protests that the pond should be drained, saying she wants it done within six weeks. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Mona Beattie - Rachel Logan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Legacy Reach Paper Mill Notes *Sean Tully mentions having worked at Castle Hall Bingo but his time as a bingo caller, depicted in a range of episodes shown in April 2005, was at the Alhambra Bingo Hall. *Both Bob Roe and the girl in Adam Barlow's flat are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam is stunned when Eva says she does not want him to go to America with her; and Bethany is devastated when she sacked from the club and blames Craig. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,361,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes